New Fireman Sam/ Cultural References
There has been some cultural references in the 2018 Japanese/British/ Canadian animation series New Fireman Sam. Anime and Manga Doraemon In the episode "Wallaby 2 to the Rescue", while talking about cartoons they watched as toddlers, James mentioned that he watched an obscure cartoon about a boy and his robotic, earless cat. In the episode "UFO: Unidentified Flying Object", Pierre mentions that he saw a blue robotic cat from outer space visit his house last night. Dragon Ball Z In the episode "Fireman Sam's Secret", Norman, Derek, and Buck Douglas Jr can be seen watching an anime similar to Dragon Ball Z. In the episode "Trapped on the Mountain", when the kids look inside the basket to see lots and lots of sandwiches, the kids were so amazed, that they said, "Woah, it's over 9000!", referring to the memetic joke from the anime. Pokemon In the episode "The Space-tastic School Play of Fun", in the scene where the three boys get dressed up for their next school play, Norman was dressed as Ash, Derek was dressed as Gary, and Buck Douglas Jr was dressed as James from Team Rocket, holding a stuffed animal Pikachu. The Buck Douglas Impostor didn't like it and said, "Ugh! Not that! It's too Japanese!" Hamtaro The character, Carlton, acts and sounds similar to Snoozer from the anime series Hamtaro. Cartoons Happy Tree Friends During the set-up scene in "The Space-tastic School Play of Fun", the three boys get dressed up in cute, brightly-coloured animal costumes that look similar to Cuddles, Flippy, and Toothy from Happy Tree Friends. The Buck Douglas Impostor says to them, "Oh no! It's too cute, childish, and babyish!" 2 Stupid Dogs In the episode "The Space-tastic School Play of Fun", the whole set-up scene to prepare for the school play, where Norman, Derek, and Buck Douglas Jr dress-up as characters from films, TV shows, and Japanese anime, is similar to the set-up scene in the 2 Stupid Dogs ''episode "Cartoon Canines". South Park In the set-up scene in the episode "The Space-tastic School Play of Fun", the animation turns into 2D cardboard-cut-out and Norman was dressed up like Cartman, Derek was dressed up like Kenny, and Buck Douglas Jr was dressed up like Butters, while a short banjo ditty plays in the background. The Buck Douglas Impostor's reply to this was, "NO! Not that! You know that cartoon show is too vulgar and rude, and children shouldn't watch it!" The character, Darren, looks, acts, and sounds similar to the character, Butters. Carlton also dresses similar to Stan, only with blonde hair. Beavis and Butt-Head The characters, Rodger and Dodger, act similar to the characters Beavis and Butt-Head. They even laughed like them too. Movies Star Trek film series Buck Douglas Jr, and the Buck Douglas Impostor, does a Star Trek-esqe rotating salute in some episodes. In the episode "Fireman Sam's Secret", Norman mentions that he loves Star Trek. Dunkirk In the episode "Mysteries of the Pontypandy Island", Norman remembers the time that he and the other kids were trapped on Pontypandy Island, but there was a fire, so they escaped from the island by using a skiff. During the set-up scene in the episode "The Space-tastic School Play of Fun", Norman dresses up like Tommy, Derek dresses up like Alex, and Buck Douglas Jr dresses up like Gibson, while the three boys are standing on a warship. The Buck Douglas Impostor replies, "No! Not that!!! It's too dramatic and suspenseful!!!" During the episode "UFO: Unidentified Flying Object", Norman and the other kids are chasing a UFO, unfortunately, the kids didn't see where they're going and they all fell down in the water, drowning, while screaming for help. Charlie sees this and calls the fire brigade. In the beginning of the episode "Bad Luck Elvis", the kids decide on what movie to see in the cinema. Mandy suggests seeing the movie ''Dunkirk, but James nervously mentions that he doesn't like war movies, and Derek critisizes it due to the film "having very little dialogue, making it feel like an old silent film". The other kids, except for James, glares at Mandy before she says "OK, never mind. I know you might not like it." In the episode "Trapped on the Mountain", during the scene where the kids were talking about their adventure to the Pontypandy Mountain, Pierre says to the other kids, "I hope that nobody beats us to the mountain, hurdurr!". After that, a character, who looks and dresses similar to the character Alex from the movie Dunkirk, passes by the kids. During this, the kids, except for Sarah, James, Carlton, Darren, and Buck Douglas Jr, glares at the character, knowing that someone will beat them to the Pontypandy Mountain. Then, Pierre says to the kids, "It looks like I was wrong, I think someone is going to beat us to the Pontypandy Mountain, hurdurr!". The same minor character made cameo appearances in "The Cave Game" , "Norman's Mischievous Day", "Fireman Sam's Secret", and the potential movie ''Fireman Sam: Revenge of the Alien Space Pirates''. Live-Action TV Doctor Who Norman once said to Buck Douglas Jr, "Are you some sort of time lord?" in the episode "Buck Douglas Jr". Masters of the Maze In the episode "The Cave Game", Norman, Derek, and Buck Douglas Jr watches a show on TV called The Space Maze, which has a similar formant to the game show series Masters of the Maze. The show that the three boys watch was hosted by the Buck Douglas Impostor, the same character that hosted Weird, but True. Songs/Popular Singles "Rock DJ (1999)" In the episode "Pontypandy Elementary", Mrs. Chen describes Pierre as being "quite polite, but he can rock the microphone.", referring to Pierre's sarcastic attitude. "The Locomotion (1980's)" In the episode "Trapped on the Mountains", the kids form a conga line while they are walking in the Pontypandy Forest, while Norman was the leader of the conga line, acting like a train. Conga music plays in the background while this happens. This stops when Trevor asks the kids to stop what their doing. "Sign of the Times (2017)" In the episode "UFO: Unidentified Flying Object", while both James and Sarah are crying due to seeing the giant UFO that landed on Norman's backyard, Norman comforts them and says to them, "Oh, come on. Stop your crying you two, everything will be all right. Besides, the UFO is harmless, it's not going to get us!"Category:Cultural references Category:Fireman Sam